vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chaos (Sailor Moon)
Summary Chaos is the final villain Sailor Moon ever had to face and all evils are said to be manifestations of her. It is the primordial void that existed before even Cosmos. As the Chaos-Spawn are all Aspects of itself, it can use the abilities of all them. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C Name: Chaos / Sailor Chaos. Its aspects have their own names. Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Seemingly Female Age: Primordial (Predates Existence) Classification: Unknown Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Is as Big as the Center of the Galaxy, Energy blasts, Magic, Non-Corporeal, Regeneration, (Likely High; Can regenerate from an "infinitesimal" part of herself), Abstract Nature, Immortality (Types 1 and 4), can create aspects of herself, Assimilation, Illusion Creation, Reality Warping, Darkness Manipulation, Energy/Negative Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Mental Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Space/time Manipulation, Attack Manipulation, Essence Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Can Alter the Destiny of Things), Existence Erasure | All of the Above, Can somehow destroy things on a level past "nothingness" (Not even Sailor Cosmos could repair what Sailor Chaos had done) 'Attack Potency: At least Universe level+ (Killed Sailor Galaxia with one hit) | At least Universe level+ (Superior to her previous form, stalemated Sailor Cosmos) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Considerably faster than Sailor Moon, who spread an attack in the universe) | Massively FTL+ '(Superior to her previous form) 'Lifting Strength: At least Stellar (As big as the center of the galaxy) Striking Strength: At least Universal+ | At least Universal+ Durability: At least Universe level+ (Survived the beginning of the Universe, believed she would survive the beginning of a new universe, an "infinitesmal" part of her survived within the Galaxy Cauldron which can destroy even Star Seeds), Intangibility, Regeneration, and Abstract Nature makes her incredibly hard to kill | At least Universe level+ (Not even Sailor Cosmos could kill her) Stamina: Infinite (Can create more energy for herself at will, spacetime does not effect her normally) Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Cosmic Intelligence (Can See All of Spacetime), Can easily Manipulation even extremely wise beings, Immense Combat Experience as Sailor Chaos Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dexterity: Unknown, but given Sailor Cosmos' accounts is extremely skilled in its magical attacks. Darkness Manipulation: As the "Ultimate Darkness" Chaos can manipulate darkness to its whim. Chaos can swallow entire planets in darkness. Chaos, even while trapped in another dimension, can cause constant darkness over the entire sky and cover an entire planet in it’s dark barrier. This creates a rift in spacetime around the planet giving Chaos control over it. Chaos can make entire stars turn dark. Energy Manipulation: As Energy is the primary weapons the Soldiers of Love and Justice use against it, Chaos has numerous defenses against energy. Chaos can sense and identify different “lights” referencing the different powers of different Star Seeds even from another dimension. Chaos can take energy from others for itself. Chaos can absorb energy automatically and drain it with it's presence. Chaos can also use it's own form of energy, negative energy. Chaos can emit negative energy at will. Chaos can also cancel out light and energy, converting them to it's own negative energy. Chaos can then use this negative energy to cancel out any other energy that is attempted to be used. Matter Manipulation: Chaos can easily manipulate the illusory world of matter that mortals call reality. Chaos’s mere Presence can cause beings to go blind. Chaos can shapeshift beings. Chaos can turn people into animals or rapidly de-age people until they disappear. Chaos can also trap beings in stone if it wishes. And if Chaos kills a mortal being it can resurrect them as loyal to it with new dark powers. Chaos also has some larger-scale matter manipulation. Chaos can turn an entire Kingdom to stone. Chaos can turn matter into Deathly Black Lava so fast as to cover a continent-sized section of Earth into Deathly Black Lava. Chaos’s Presence can fade away even an entire planet. Mental Manipulation: Chaos, as a proper eldritch abomination can warp the minds of beings. Chaos can corrupt beings into dark versions of themselves. Chaos can affect minds on the planetary scale from another dimension. Chaos can casually cause an entire planet to go insane. When trying Chaos can transmit images to others and can hypnotize an entire planet or trap an entire planet into an eternal nightmare. Soul Manipulation: As the "Satan" Being of the Verse, Chaos has the ability to steal souls, at least 4 at a time. Reality Manipulation: Chaos, as the basic antithesis of reality, warps reality and tries to destroy it. Merely it's presence distorts reality drastically. Chaos, like Death Phantom, warps spacetime like a Black Hole, on such a scale that 900 years seem the same moment. Chaos can assimilate anything it comes into contact up to entire planets. Chaos’s presence can distort reality turning it into the weird space of the Tau Dimension. Chaos was distorting to the far reaches of spacetime. Chaos can play around with the spacetime continuum at will. Chaos can rip apart the spacetime continuum or can create a spacetime rip from ~Solar System’s Distance away. Chaos can affect intangible things as if they were affected by matter like King Endymion’s Psionic Projection Dimensions Manipulation: Chaos has access to parallel dimensions and can manipulate the fabric of dimensions and the interactions between them. Chaos can merge dimensions at will. Or Chaos can easily throw things into other dimensions. Chaos can appear in reflective surfaces at will, even multiple at once, each one being it's own dark dimension and can make mirrors solid or entrances to the other dimensions. Even amoung other dimensional manipulator, Chaos is a great threat as it can trap beings capable of interdimensional Travel, keeping their forms locked in one dimension. Attack Manipulation: Chaos can trap people in their own attack or reflect attacks back. Star Seed Manipulation: Chaos can rip the Star Seed, the essence, out of someone, which generally causes the collapse of the beings power, bodies, minds, and souls. Evil Eye: Chaos can use Death Phantom's "Evil Eye" technique. The Evil Eye is primarily used to control other people. Beings who have looked once in the Evil Eye Technique can be controlled at will by the user, even afterwards when the Evil Eye is inactive. The Evil Eye Technique can cause paralysis at will. It can also work on multiple people at once. Interestingly, The Evil Eye Technique also acts to grant one resistance to mental attacks, even ones as powerful as the Evil Eye itself . However the Evil Eye also allows the projection of an energy attack. Casual Usage of the Evil Eye is enough to harm Saphir, who has stellar durability. At full power, The Evil Eye Technique one-shots Saphir. The Evil Eye Energy can threaten Star Power Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus Supernatural Beast Hands: Chaos can use Death Phantom's "Supernatural Beast Hands" technique. This attack causes the user to sprout two technicolor extremely stretchy and flexible arms. These arms one-shot Rubeus, a being with Stellar+ durability and drain the energy of any they touch. Curse: Chaos can use Queen Nehelenia's "Curse" Technique. Curse is one of the most dangerous techniques in the Sailor Moon Verse. It is not a direct attack but instead it alters the destiny of whoever it is used upon, changing their fate to cause them to die. The Curse can be cast upon people far stronger then the caster. The Curse is very difficult to remove. Not even the Silver Crystal was capable of healing the Curse, and even if the caster dies, the spell will still kill the target. Key: Chaos | Sailor Chaos Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Sailor Moon Category:Female Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Toei Animation Category:Darkness Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Probability Users Category:Nothingness Users Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Abstract Entities Category:Tier 2